


Cowards Game

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Look they worry about stuff and then make out on a bed I don’t know what else to tell you, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Shyness, This got a little intense I’m so sorry, no betas we die like men, worrying a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie is a coward, Sig is too, they play a game.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Cowards Game

It started with a classic Amitie move, not thinking before acting.

All Sig had done was hand her a book from a shelf she couldn’t reach, nothing special. But perhaps Amitie had grown a bit bolder, restless, braver? Whatever it was, it fueled her reaction.

Instead of saying ‘Thanks Sig.’ Like a normal person, she gave her best friend's cheek a small peck, THEN said thank you, and ran off before he could react.

Also she may have screamed into her pillow once she got home and to her room after school.

BUT! That didn’t really matter, kinda. Because the next day, Sig didn’t bring it up, and he didn’t act any different.

So all of Amitie’s panicking last night was baseless. It did make her curious though, Sig’s lack of reaction, not her panicking.

And you know what they say, give someone an inch and they’ll take a foot.

So, when they were together, just Amitie and Sig, and she wanted to say thank you, she kissed him on the cheek first. Oftentimes she was too embarrassed to watch for Sig’s reaction, but when she did look, he… didn’t react. Sometimes he raised an eyebrow, one time he chuckled, CHUCKLED, and said she didn’t need to thank him for coming over, yes she made excuses to do this shut up, but he didn’t tell her to stop, didn’t tell her to do it more either. 

Amitie thought she might explode if Sig asked her to do it more often, but… yeah, never going to happen.

Still, an inch turns into a foot.

It went from thank you kisses to goodbye kisses too, sometimes when he got injured, which was rare, she’d kiss his injury, and he didn’t complain. 

She knew what she was doing, knew what she was setting herself up for. Taking advantage of their friendship to entertain the idea that it could turn into something more for even a millisecond. 

She no longer tried to find his reactions, she just… enjoyed doing it. Like a coward.

But! It’s not like Sig minded! He would’ve told her if he did! So it was fine! She could deal with the fact that his lack of reaction meant he had no romantic interest in her another time.

So she kept up her little game, sometimes the kisses lingered, but she made sure that no one ever saw her do it, so it was fine! Totally fine!

“Do you think Amitie is trying to kill me?” Sig asked Flutter, his ladybug, as he held a pillow to his chest and sat on his bed. “I mean… it… she’s probably doing this without meaning anything but…”

But it was getting really hard to remind himself that every time she kissed him. Like, really hard.

The first time it happened, he had been so stunned he didn’t move from his spot for 30 minutes, and the next time he saw Amitie, she didn’t bring it up. So maybe he was just REALLY tired and hallucinated it.

Then it happened again, and again, and again.

So it was really happening, and…

At these times he wasn’t sure whether his lack of emotive responses were a blessing or a curse. On one hand, Amitie kept doing it when he didn’t react, in fact over time she seemed to do it more, so maybe it was just a friend thing and she’d stop if he gave a visible reaction.

On the other, it could be a flirting attempt, but that was ridiculous. Like anyone, let alone Amitie, would like Sig.

“I feel guilty for letting it happen… I mean she doesn’t know…” Honestly he felt kind of scummy, at how happy he felt when she did it, knowing she didn’t mean what he wanted it to mean. “Am I taking advantage of her by not telling her?” But if he told her to stop, especially now, it would be weird and well… 

He didn’t want it to stop. Sure, the urge to grab her by the hand when she walked away after doing it, to cup her face and kiss her back, sometimes became overwhelming, but…

He liked it, he really, really liked it. It was nice to receive that kind of affection, from his crush of all people, and it wasn’t hurting anyone.

Oh who was he kidding? It was killing him! Sure he liked it, loved it even, but every time it happened he had to continuously remind himself to not react or return the gesture! And the more it happened, the hard it got! 

He sure as Puyo wanted to kiss Amitie, but-but not like-not in this kind of situation! And he couldn’t ask! Like, physically he couldn’t. He tried once and nothing came out of his mouth.

He had to be strong, he would not allow himself to ruin this friendship, even when holding hands with Amitie made his brain scream with happiness, even when he went out of his way to help her out, knowing it would be rewarded with a kiss. He had to be strong.

Be strong Sig, be strong be strong be strong. 

He and Amitie sat in his room, working on their homework together, a normal thing.

And occasionally she’d ask for help, he’d give it, and get a little kiss on the cheek as a reward.

And it. 

Was.

Killing.

Him.

Maybe it was the fact that they were alone, in his room, maybe it was the fact that because they were working on science, which Amitie was bad at, she asked for help a lot more than usual. 

Didn’t matter. Sig could barely focus on his own work by now, too busy practicing the fine art of self control.

Don’t lean in, don’t smile, don’t get closer, don’t help unless asked, don’t return the favour. Don’t do it Sig, don’t ruin this entire friendship!

“Hey Sig?” Oh Puyo.

“... Yeah Amitie?” Stare at your homework, what if your eyes show your emotion.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Hah?

“It?” This time he looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“The uh…” she tugged at her hat and didn’t meet his eye. “The kisses. They don’t… they don’t bother you, do they?”

Crap.

Crap crap crap crap crap.

WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO SAY?! 

No? Yes? What if she wanted to know WHY?! How could he get through this situation without ruining everything?

“It’s nothing special.” Was that good? Oh Puyo please let that be good enough.

Amitie stiffened, a weird emotion in her eyes, like frustration, appeared briefly before she began to work on her homework again.

… well now HE wanted to ask the same thing! Crap!

…  
….

“If I did it while others were around would it bother you-“

/snap/

Oh, there goes his pencil. 

Also, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

AROUND OTHERS?! AMITIE KISSING HIM, AROUND OTHERS?! WHAT IF THEY TEASED THEM WHAT IF THEY KNEW OH PUYO RAFFINA WOULD DEFINITELY CATCH ON! 

“D-don’t worry I… I won’t do it.” Amitie said, almost in disappointment.

Oh yeah, snapping a pencil was probably not the best way to respond, huh?

But honestly he wasn’t sure HOW to respond! He stared at his homework but didn’t really see it. His stupid brain thinking up stupid scenarios! It took everything in him not to hide his face, because Puyo forbid he give away how he felt!

Somehow, silence became awkward. And maybe it was because the two of them kept sneaking glances at each other, quickly looking away when spotted, and pretending they didn’t notice.

Amitie was getting visibly embarrassed, Sig was pretty sure he was getting somewhat visibly embarrassed.

/tap, tap, tap/ Amitie tapped her pencil against her paper. 

Don’t get frustrated Amitie, you did this to yourself, and you aren’t being honest, so what are you expecting?

But she wanted to know! She was getting fed up with the uncertainty! 

And she was too cowardly to confess!

Should… should he say something? But what? Change the conversation?

“You don’t have to put up with something that makes you uncomfortable for me-”

“I’m not!” Sig blurted out, dang it!

Amitie looked at him in surprise.

“Uncomfortable, that is.” He returned to his normal tone. “It doesn’t bother me, at all.” Oh my Puyo shut uuuuup!

A light blush dusted Amitie’s cheeks. “Oh.”

Did that mean he liked it? Should she ask? 

Yeah no, no way. Nu-uh.

“Why do you do it?” Sig asked, then began to try and backtrack. “I-you don’t have to tell me, like I said it doesn’t bother me, not at all-” Please shut up. “I kind of like it actu...al…ly.”

Oh Puyo. 

Amitie was staring, she was staring at him. And he could not, for the life of him, return her gaze. Haha, NOPE.

“...I like doing it.” Her reply dismantled his train of thought.

I like doing it. She likes doing it, she likes kissing him- 

“...cool.” NO DON’T SAY THAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

“I’m glad that you like it…” Amitie played with her hair, which Sig always found cute. “I mean, I'd hate to have been making you uncomfortable…”

“Never.” Sig responded. “I’m never uncomfortable around you.”

“S-same!”

The silence returned, worse than ever.

“I-I think I’ve studied enough, I’ll see you later Sig!” Amitie got up.

And Sig panicked.

He grabbed her arm, mind blank.

“... Sig?” He wasn’t looking at her, eyes pointed at the ground, head down. 

What. What are you DOING?! Let her go moron!

Amitie stepped closer, instead of being logical and shaking out of his hold and leaving.

“Sig… what’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG?!

I’m in love with you and this is killing me and I’m worried I’ll do something that will ruin our friendship forever and I kind of want to ruin our friendship because I want us to be something other than friends!

Like he could say that!

/chu/

Amitie kissed him on the cheek.

Something in his brain snapped.

“Is… is that better, sorry I forgot the goodbye ki-WAAH!” Amitie yelped as Sig dragged her forward, her back hit the bed and she felt two hands positioned next to her head and-

She opened her eyes and nearly screamed, Sig was looming over her, looking nervous and-and- GAH! Too much! Too much! Abort Amitie! Abort!

….

Nothing happened, Sig seemed to be breathing a bit heavily, but he didn’t move. Did… what? Was he okay???

Amitie lifted a hand up, attempting to touch Sig’s face as she began to ask what was wrong.

He grabbed her wrist,

And pressed a kiss to her hand.

A

AAAAAAAAAAAA???

Sig kissed her hand again, and again. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of FINALLY kissing her back, and sure it wasn’t the same but… it was nice! Really nice!

He nuzzled into her hand and cracked open one eye, his mind felt kind of hazy.

Amitie looked utterly gobsmacked, the tips of her ears were red and her hair halo’d her and-and-

“Amitie…” He felt her SHIVER when he mumbled her name. Oh Puyo, this was getting out of hand.

But he didn’t care! Look he put a lot of effort into things! Lots of restraint! And that took its toll! Besides, Amitie wasn’t scared or upset so-so-so

….  
So it was fine.

/chu/ He kissed her hand again, watching her reaction, which was adorable.

He… he had nothing to be worried about, not a thing.

He kissed her wrist, and she gasped but it didn’t sound like she was uncomfortable? Just, surprised?

Wasn’t there an old saying, give an inch, take a mile or something?

Oh, he was still pressing his lips to her wrist, he could feel her pulse. 

“S...Sig…” Oh. Oh Puyo maybe he was right, maybe she was trying to kill him. How could a single word, a name, be said so, so pleasantly?

She let out an adorable ‘eep’ when he moved his head down, closer to her, letting go of her wrist to stay balanced.

“This is okay, right?” He whispered, and thank Puyo Amitie nodded because his heart was beating so loud he didn’t think he’d be able to hear her response.

He closed his eyes, and closed the gap between them.

Amitie made a surprised noise and he almost backed off but she grabbed his arm and kissed back.

Oh, oh it felt so, SO nice. Her lips were soft and warm. A tingle went down Sig’s spine when he felt her lips move against his.

/chu/

/chu/

/chu/

/chu chu chu/

Amitie snaked a hand to the back of Sig’s head and tangled her fingers in his hair, Sig cupped her face with his claw. 

/chu chu chu/

/chu/

He pulled away to catch his breath, and Amitie barely gave him a moment before she pulled him back down.

/chu/

/chu chu/

His whole body felt like it was on fire, it was amazing.

/chu/

Aaaand he was getting light headed-whoops-

Sig broke the kiss and his shaking limbs gave out and his face hit the bed sheets next to Amitie’s head and he should probably get up because this definitely wasn’t comfortable for her.

He just… needed to catch his breath first.

Amitie’s mind buzzed with questions and thoughts so much that it blanked out on her, when Sig moved, she moved too, they were sitting now, Sig still kinda kneeling over her.

Not that she minded. At all.

They stared at each other.

“I…”

“I…”

“Can we do that again?” They asked each other at the same time.

If this were anything else, Amitie would’ve laughed.

But this was something different, something special, something they would DEFINITELY need to talk about later.

So she moved forward, intertwining her fingers with his as she held one of his hands.

And kissed him again.

/chu/

/chu chu chu/

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> Surprise...? I don’t just write angst?
> 
> Okay listen I’m smiling like an idiot, and I am SO sorry if they are any mistakes I just got so giddy rereading and I’m so sorry if this was a little too intense and I’m gonna go-
> 
> The writer lives off all kind of comments, and Sigamie kisses too apparently.


End file.
